


A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Serah's

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: January Fluffabet Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication, Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: Honestly, it'd be easier for all parties involved if Fang justasked, but it was too nice of an afternoon to bother getting scolded at for not paying attention.





	A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Serah's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> as requested :D
> 
> part of the January prompt challenge from this [A-Z list](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217336934/new-year-new-fluffabet) from tumblr:
> 
> "Lazy afternoon"

The night before had started with shots and had ended promisingly enough: curling up into the warm and muscular, not to mention naked back of a one Claire 'Lightning' Farron. Come morning therefore, when Lightning turned in her arms and smiled, threading her fingers through Fang's bedhead, Fang would have argued to an open courtroom that she couldn't be faulted for thinking zero harm could possibly come from saying yes to whatever it was Lightning asked…

 

 

...even if the request had gone in one ear and out the other. 

 

 

When you dated someone who smiled less times a day than the statistical average, the unintended side effect was a bad case of brainfarts at the worst of times.  It wasn't an affliction one could build an immunity against over time. Lightning had such a lovely smile.

 

 

Anyway, Fang already had a tried and true solution to mind. It was called Wait And See, and worked exactly as the label on the tin said.  You waited, and when the conversational key presented itself, you pounced, and your girlfriend was none the wiser. It was foolproof, if at times inefficient and painful to endure. Honestly, it'd be easier for all parties involved if Fang just _asked_ , but it was too nice of an afternoon to bother getting scolded at for not paying attention.

 

 

So far all she had to go on was the GPS on the dashboard telling her they were heading west, to an address in the upscale Luxerion district, occasionally beeping in warning to signal for Lightning to slow down. 

 

 

 _Man, the things us lazy folk would rather do,_ Fang thought.

 

 

A cool hand pressed against Fang's forehead jolting her in her seat, Lightning looking perplexed at the result.  In the hopes of remaining undetected, Fang mirrored that look right back at her. (The best defense was a great offense, after all.)

 

 

“What's that for?” 

 

 

“You’ve been weirdly non verbal the whole morning,” Lightning said. “Thought you might be coming down with something. I told you the scampi tasted off--”

 

 

“The scampi was _fine_ , and you scabbed most of it off me,” Fang pointed out.  “If anyone should be coming down with something it's you.”

 

 

Lightning didn't blink. “All good then?”

 

 

“ _Spectacular_.”  Fang confirmed with a grin.

 

 

Lightning turned her attention back to the road. 

 

 

“Sorry. Guess I underestimated you,” she said,  when they rolled to a halt at the intersection. 

 

 

 _Cue_ , Fang thought, _that's a cue_. Time to bring it home. 

 

 

She forced a chuckle. “Heh, underestimated.”

 

 

“I thought you'd be nervous, with me talking to you about it for so long. Whatever. As long as you're okay with it I am too.” 

 

 

Jesus, was that _vague_. 

 

 

Too late to back down now.

 

 

Fang cleared her throat. “Well, I needed some time to have a bit of a think, you know?”

 

 

Lightning's fingers flexed, then tightened over the steering wheel, knuckle-white.

 

 

“Mm-hm.”  

 

 

Uh-oh, that didn't sound at all like a person convinced. 

 

 

How did Fang know? The meanest case of side eye she was getting from the driver. Oh boy, was she in for it.

 

 

Did it stop her from continuing the charade? Of course not. 

 

 

“Hey so how about this neighborhood right? Check out that one with all the garden gnomes, look! Aww you missed it--”

 

 

“You have _no_ idea what I'm talking about, do you.” Lightning said.

 

 

Jesus Christ, the hole she was digging for herself. 

 

 

_No! Don’t admit to anything, you've come so far!_

 

 

On and on logic and pride raged against each other in her head until finally Fang took a deep breath, hoping for the best. This was it now, her ace in the hole. She slapped herself in the forehead. 

 

 

“ _Oh my God_ were we not talking about the same thing?  What were _you_ talking about?” 

 

 

Silence in the Jeep. 

 

 

Lightning looked like she would have liked nothing more than to rip in to her, but just as quickly as her temper flared, it ebbed, giving way to an unsettling calm.  Now Lightning was smiling--smirking at her.

 

 

“You know what; how about you guess, and we'll see how much trouble you're in when we arrive?”

 

 

More silence in the Jeep. 

 

 

“Did I ever tell you how nice your smile is?”

 

 

 


End file.
